Nothing Wrong
by TR16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. 2 had done nothing wrong, and he didn't deserve to die. And yet, he had died. He was dead...because of 9. .:5's POV:. Follow 5's thoughts fom 2's death scene to escaping the factory with 7 and 9. PLEASE R&R!


**This is my very first 9 fanfic, so I have decided to write a little oneshot about my two favorite characters 5 and 2. And, so totally awesome, they're the two stitchpunks that share a special bond with each other. So I have decided to write a little oneshot on 5's thoughts at 2's death scene. This story is basically a narration of the factory scene where 9, 5, and 7 run from the Fabrication Machine (and yes, I capitalize both of those words every time I write the name out, just like whenever the "Emptiness" is mentioned) but in 5's POV. So…here we go. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the brilliantly talented Shane Acker.**_

* * *

**Nothing Wrong**

Had he done something wrong? Had he betrayed any of us, or done something bad behind our backs? He had been the most loyal to us ever since we all became a large group. He didn't deserve to die and yet, here I stand, watching it happen. I know that 9 didn't know any better, but it should just be common knowledge not to plug something in if the enemy had been trying to as well.

2's body dropped to the ground, and I was instantly filled with horror. There was a locking sound as 2's soul was sucked into the machine hidden underneath that large red cloak.

"No!" I burst out, rushing forward to where 2's body lay. I fell to my knees beside him to see that his optics were coal black and his mouth was burnt wide open.

My mentor, my teacher, my friend…now laid dead on the ground in front of me. "2-hoo-hoo!" I moaned in despair. I felt 7's hand on my shoulder. She, like everyone else, knew the bond that I shared with 2. At her touch I looked over at 9, who was looking down at 2 in shock and terror. I suddenly felt the urge to lash out at him, attack him, see if he even cared about what he just did. But a large red glow suddenly caught my attention, wiping the rage out of me temporarily. The room began to shake as the metal monster woke. Dirt and rocks fell from the ceiling, and the red glow intensified. 9, 7, and I all stood up, staring up at the moving machine. Despite my anger with him, I fearfully grabbed onto 9's shoulder and gasped. I heard 7 retreat behind me, and ever so reluctantly I turned and ran as well. I dreaded every step I took away from that spot…away from 2.

The machine began to move into the air; whether it was floating or was very tall I had no idea with that large red cloak covering it still. We were running up a steep ramp now, 7 in the lead. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; my head was swimming. So when 7 threw her arms out to catch 9 and I from jumping into a giant hole I was completely caught off guard. A loud shrieking noise caused all three of us to turn our heads to the left. A large machine with at least ten mechanical arms and a large, glowing red eye ripped the red cloak apart, revealing itself to us. I pulled out my launcher that 2 had helped me build and frantically tried to push one of the little grappling hooks I held in my weapons' pack on my back into it. As soon as I had the hook in 7 grabbed my arm, turned my entire body, and aimed the launcher at a large switch above the hole. She launched the hook and it easily caught onto the switch. She then grabbed 9, they both tightly wrapped their arms around me, and she ran us all forward.

"Jump!" she shouted. Without any time to react we all were soaring across the hole. I screamed in terror and clutched the launched even tighter. We were almost across when something jerked the rope. 7 lost her hold on me and fell while 9 and I crashed onto the large conveyor belt on the other side of the hole. I looked up to see that our weight on it had flipped the switch down. I looked down, fearful that we had lost 7, but saw with relief that she was hanging onto a sharp ledge, trying to pull herself up. Before I could do anything to help her the ground began to move in the other direction, away from the hole. I managed to stand up only to duck down again when a large door swung open. A cannon rolled out in front of us, but 9 pushed me to the side to keep the cannon from crushing me. He did it again when another object fell towards us, and we kept running forward. But when a large item fell, too large for us to dodge, 9 shoved me over the edge. We both fell down to the ground, and luckily the light bulb on 9's staff didn't shatter when it hit the ground. I weakly pushed myself into a sitting position. What was he trying to do? Kill us as well?

"Are you all right?" 9 asked. He was on his knees looking at me with honest concern.

"I'm fine," I muttered, trying to keep the anger out of my voice as best I could. 9 crawled over to his light staff and turned the light on, causing the large machine to turn its attention from 7 over to us. I immediately saw this as a problem and pushed myself to my feet.

"Hurry! Quick!" I screamed, running over to 9, grabbing his arm, and forcing him to his feet. A bright red circle of light shone down on us like a spotlight and only made me run faster away from that spot. 9 and I rushed across the room, not quite knowing where we were going or how we were going to get away. I heard the machine behind us, moving towards us...which meant that 7 had gotten away with the distraction that 9 had provided. At the same time that I was ecstatic about that, I was terrified about the large monster that was chasing us. We ran through something – probably a hole in one of the many objects sprawled across the ground – that was too small for the machine's claw to fit through. So it merely crashed into the object and almost crushed us with it. 9 quickly grabbed my arm and swung me around to hide with him behind a large gear that was sticking out of the ground. I heard the sounds of the machine moving around, searching the room for us…and I felt sudden fear for 7. I had no idea where she had gone off to. What if she had left 9 and I here to die? What is she had abandoned us, just as she had all that time before? I was shaking next to 9, completely petrified. He put his hand on my knee and looked at me sincerely.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him. But when I did make out his words I suddenly felt angry. How would it be fine? 2 was dead, 7 had abandoned us, and the only reason we were hiding for our lives was because _he_ had plugged that device into the machine!

I looked up when I heard the machine's noises continue again, and I saw it moving towards the area that 7 had been hanging onto earlier. The red light from its gigantic eye lit up the space, revealing that nothing – and no one – was hiding up there or anything. The machine began searching among the rotating gears, looking and looking for its second victim. 9 and I held still, staring at it, until we both heard a noise behind us. We turned around and with great relief I saw 7. She looked at both us.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, and then abruptly turned and began to run. With no hesitation 9 and I got to our feet and rushed after her. I knew that 7 was a fierce, fearless warrior and would always run right into trouble…but I trusted her. She was the one that had found the twins and I during the war between man and machine long ago. I trusted her no matter what.

I heard the machine behind us, and knew that it was gaining fast. 7 was in the lead, 9 and I trailing behind her.

"Keep up!" she yelled back to us as we all ran. I felt the glow from the machine on my back as if it were burning into me, taunting me, whispering "You're next" to me. It was exactly these things I felt that made me run faster.

There was a giant hole in the wall up ahead, and I knew that that was where 7 was leading us to. That was our way out of this place…this hell on earth. The red glow shone down on us as we ran, and I didn't know if I could run fast enough to keep away.

"Come on!" 7 shouted. I heard the worry in her voice, and the harshness. She knew that I wasn't – and hadn't ever been – a very good, or fast runner. She knew that I was clumsy, and that I always would fall to my hands and knees. But she also knew how fragile I was, and that I always gave my best effort. After 2…she was definitely the closest to me.

We entered the huge hole – that I had observed was like a tunnel – and we continued to run. I heard the machine behind us, and I heard it reach one of its long arms into the tunnel after us and close the claw, trying to imprison us inside of it…but we ran fast enough to escape it. I heard the sound of movement, and then there was a great impact with the tunnel. It shook, and all three of us yelled as we fell. The machine tore the end of the tunnel away, but we were too far ahead. We all instantly got back to our feet and continued running. I heard another sound come from the machine behind us (anger, perhaps?) but we kept running. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and before I knew it we were running out of the factory. We ran to hide behind something I couldn't identify, and we knelt down behind it and looked back at the factory. 7, flipping the bird skull that she used as a helmet up so that she could see better, and 9 watched the factory, as if it would do something at any second. I stared at the ground…not knowing what to do.

I just abandoned my mentor…the one who fixed me when I was broken. I solemnly touched the leather that covered the area of my head that my left optic had once been. 2 had repaired me…and I just ran away from him. That made me angry, not only at 9. But at myself. 2 had done nothing wrong, and he didn't deserve to die. And yet, he had died. He was dead...because of 9.

"I knew we shouldn't have come!" I said, my voice falling apart. I suddenly burst out at him, grabbing his shoulders. "Why? Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked…almost frightened.

"I didn't know!" he told me. "I'm sorry." I stared into the blackness of his optics, and let out a few breaths. I knew that he was new to this world, and that he barely understood what was going on. The anger I felt towards him slowly began to fade away, but I felt nowhere the same way I did when I first found him in the Emptiness. "I'm sorry," he repeated quieter and much more earnest. He stared right back at me, and I felt that he truly was sorry. He truly had had no idea when he connected that circular object with the machine. It was too much, and so I turned my head and looked to the ground as my arms dropped back to my sides.

"What were you thinking?" 7 asked him. That's exactly what I wanted to know. But apparently he had no answer, since he merely stared at her in absolute silence.

Breaking our little talk was a loud noise that came from the factory, and all three of us looked over to see what had caused it, though I already had a faint idea. I looked up and saw a large puff of thick, black smoke burst out of a tall chimney that reached out of the factory. That couldn't be a sign for anything good. We all stared at it for a second, and then I turned my head to look at 7.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her. I knew that 1 wasn't going to happy at all when he found out what we – no. I refused to say that it was _our_ faults. I knew that 1 wasn't going to be happy when he found out what _9_ had done. And I knew that there was absolutely no way eight little dolls were to destroy a machine that was large enough to own its own factory. She took a second before replying.

"I know where we can find answers," she stated. She reached up, grabbed the pointed end of her bird's skull, and pulled it down to cover her face once again before turning and running in the opposite direction of the factory. I sat for merely a second before slowly rising to my feet and following her. I didn't hear 9 get up and follow for several more seconds, but eventually he did. And so we all ran off, back into the empty hollowness of the dead world…the frightening noises of the newly alive factory following us as we departed.

* * *

**Ok, so that was my first ever 9 fanfic. I'm not quite sure if I got every single little detail right, and if you can find anything that's not quite correct, let me know and I will edit that mistake immediately. ^_^**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually working on the first chapter of my second 9 story. And I just kind of gave away that it's a chapter fic. And so, if you're interested that'll be up if not tonight then tomorrow…maybe. Lol. It might be the next day. Let's just say this…in the next few days it'll be up. So if you're interested go ahead and check that out when I post it up.**

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it and that I did a good job or, well, semi-good job. Ha, ha. Please, please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make the world go 'round, and they also boost up my confidence. XD Thanks again for reading!**

**~Taylor**


End file.
